Eye of X.A.N.A.
The Eye of XANA (or Eye of Lyoko) is a symbol that appears on Lyoko and the real world. Real World The Eye of XANA appears whenever X.A.N.A. launches an attack on the real world, but it's location depends on the type of attack XANA launches. This chart shows where the eye is usually located. Theory on why the Eye appears The reason why the symbol of the Eye appears on monsters, computers, humans, and animals, is because it is the only physical sign of XANA's presence. It tells those who see it that XANA influences the object that the symbol appears on, and sees what is going on from the perspective of the human eyes. Lyoko All the Monsters that have been created and controlled by XANA have at least one eye on them. To devirtualize the monsters the warriors have to hit the eyes: *Kankrelats have one eye in the center of their bodies (probably their face). *Hornets have the eye on the front of them sort of like a bee. *Bloks have 4 eyes, one on each side. *Krabs have one large eye on top of their shell. An eye also appears when they shoot, although it is not physical. *Megatanks have 2 eyes, they are located in their centers. also if you look closely when they stop rolling the dots around them form mini Eye's of XANA but hitting those does nothing. *Guardians are the only monsters not to have an eye of XANA on them. *Tarantulas have the smallest eyes on top of their heads. They are one of the few monsters that don't fire lasers from their eyes, until Evolution. *Creepers have the eye of XANA on top of their heads, and when they fire a laser the eye appears. However, the Eye of XANA does not need to be hit to destroy a Creeper *The Scyphozoa is the only monster which, when hit in the eye, does not die. *Mantas have the eye of XANA on their backs. Odd has demonstrated that controlling Mantas is possible by grabbing onto their backs. *Sharks have the eye of XANA on top of their heads. *Kongres have the eye of XANA in a small yellow ball in their tails. *The Kalamar has 2 eyes of XANA around its head. *The Kolossus has 5 eyes, four on its arm and one on its head. One eye on the arm is larger than the others, and it and the eye on the head have to be hit at the same time for the Kolossus to die. Ulrich has demonstrated that stabbing the Eye on its head temporarily immobilizes the Kolossus. The Eye of XANA can also be seen in, and on things relating to Lyoko. Such as: *In the tactical map, there's an Eye of XANA or more on Sector Five. *On the Supercomputer's hatch, there's an eye. *Eyes of XANA appear on the Tower decks. *An eye appears on the Transport Orb. *The keys in Sector Five are modeled in the shape of the Eye. *The Eye appears on the floor of the Arena. *The exposed Core of Lyoko has the Eye of XANA on it. *The floodgates on the exterior of Lyoko and the Replikas have the Eye on the front of them. *The Eye of XANA occasionally appears as a background icon on various interfaces, both on the Supercomputer's screens and on the virtual ones Aelita uses in Lyoko. All of these points are the possible facts that it might be the Eye of Lyoko or of Sector Five, since XANA couldn't place them there by itself. Trivia *This may very well be actually a symbol of Lyoko instead of XANA given that Franz Hopper built the supercomputer and Lyoko and it is shown in the supercomputer's floor door. **Extending from that, the Eye may have originally been the symbol of Project Carthage, which was the reason behind the construction of the supercomputer and the impetus for the events of the series. *In Code Lyoko Evolution, the Eye of XANA was changed stylistically, gaining a wire-like motif in terms of details. The right and left extensions on the bottom of the eye tend to move during scene transitions and the opening, whereas in the original series, they merely acted as cutaways to intersect different scenes. *It effectively acts as the logo for the entire Code Lyoko series, appearing in promotional material and in the title cards from Seasons 2 - 5 Gallery X.A.N.A..jpg VIRUS Logo.jpg|Appearing on a computer screen. WarriorXanaEye.png|''Warrior's eye in the Social Game.'' GuardianXanaEye.png|''Guardian's eye in the Social Game.'' NinjaXanaEye.png|''Ninja's eye in the Social Game.'' FelineXanaEye.png|''Feline's eye in the Social Game.'' SamuraiXanaEye.png|''Samurai's eye in the Social Game.'' 733963 606968292665193 403433565 n.jpg|''"Join XANA..."'' X.A.N.A. at 85% .jpg|''XANA at 85% in The Codeless.'' XANANA victim.jpg|''William controlled by XANA'' LyokoPoints.png|''It's everywhere!'' The codeless..jpg|''The Codeless.'' XanaEye.png|''In the Social Game.'' A Blok charging its laser.jpg|''In a Blok.'' Kankrelat image player 432 324.jpg|''on a Kankrelat.'' Unchartered Territory Aelita and the Sphere image 1.png New Order Camera XANA watches Aelita image 1.png|''In cameras.'' New Order New monster vs Odd image 1.png|''on a Tarantula.'' Triple sot 376.jpg|Odd being seen through the XANA eye of the Megatank. XANA 579.jpg|''Seen through the eyes of a monster or robot in the real world'' Sabotage 359.jpg|In a Megatank..... Triple sot 365.jpg|and on a Megatank Franz Hopper 232.jpg|In the eyes of Franz Hopper. Overcase of Supercomputer.jpg|On the outer case of Supercomputer. es:Ojo de XANA ro:Semnul lui XANA ru:Глаз Зены Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Lyoko Category:Logos Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Villains Category:Things appear in game Category:Social Game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Monsters